Crepúsculo, Luna Carmesí
by wolfrider445
Summary: 6 años después de Amanecer, los Cullens han vuelto a Forks... sólo para encontrar que una nueva clase de visitantes se les han adelantado
1. prologue

**Crepúsculo, Luna Carmesí**

Por Wolfrider

**Libro 1: Los Hijos de la Luna**

**Prefacio**

Edward y yo corrimos más aprisa, en cuanto el viento nos trajo el sonido de un aullido escalofriante. Un sombrío presagio acerca del destino de la persona más querida para ambos.

Renesmee. Nuestra adorada hija.

Miré el rostro de mi esposo, por un breve instante, y vi reflejado el miedo que embargaba mi corazón. Uno que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando sólo era una débil, y torpe, mujer humana. Sabíamos que nuestra existencia estaría vacía sin ella, y que el dolor de perderla sería algo que ni siquiera nosotros podríamos soportar.

Llegaron nuevos sonidos; un aullido, salvaje y conocido, que logró darnos una ligera llama de esperanza mientras nos acercábamos. Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo en todos estos años, había venido a ayudarnos. Tenía muy presente en mi mente que no sólo Edward y yo sufriríamos si algo le sucedía a Renesmee, Jacob también, y hasta más que nosotros si eso era posible; ella se había convertido en la mitad del corazón de Jacob así como Edward lo era del mío. Almas gemelas, inseparables.

Estábamos a punto de llegar. El gemido de miedo de la voz de Renesmee, junto con el rugido de dolor de Jacob, me estremecieron. De pronto, al igual que cuando estuve a punto de perder a mi hija y a mi esposo a manos de los Vulturi, sentí como el pánico se transformaba en un ansia asesina; una película escarlata veló mi vista, al mismo tiempo que mi boca se llenaba de veneno y se torcía en una mueca agresiva enseñando mis dientes afilados.

Había seis de las criaturas allí rodeando a Jacob, a Renesmee, y a una joven más. Danielle, la compañera de clases de mi hija. La muchachita se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo, y no podía percibir si se encontraba viva o muerta. Pero mi preocupación momentánea por la chica fue borrada de mi mente, al ver el destino que pendía sobre mi hija y mi mejor amigo.

La furia en mi interior creció aun más, y quedé cegada por completo bajo una marea carmesí y salvaje. Edward y yo rugimos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos lanzábamos en una carga demente contra la más grande de las criaturas, en cuyo rostro bestial la luz de la luna destellaba en frías chispas esmeraldas.


	2. Los nuevos

**Crepúsculo, Luna Carmesí**

Por Wolfrider

**Libro 1: Los Hijos de la Luna**

**Los Nuevos**

No había sucedido nada de importancia en los primeros días de instituto este año. Así que, en cierta manera, todavía Martín y yo continuábamos siendo la novedad, a pesar de que ya llevábamos casi dos años viviendo en Forks.

Había sido una verdadera suerte el compartir varias de las clases, en especial Español. Era raro, al comienzo, para mí pensar en él como un 'latino', talvez debido a su piel un poco pálida, su cabello rubio oscuro o los ojos verde pardo que escondían sus gafas. Él decía lo mismo de mí; que era difícil que una chica llamada Danielle Renoir fuera en realidad una morena, de piel canela y ojos café oscuros, en vez de una francesa rubia o pelirroja con aires de 'femme-fatal'

El tener a alguien que supiera hablar bien el Español me ayudó mucho, así como lo hice yo con su dominio de la aritmética, que era verdaderamente horrible. Siempre me extrañó que alguien que pudiera hablar con facilidad tres idiomas, y dibujara como él, no pudiera con una simple ecuación de primer grado. De esas con una sola incógnita.

Se podría decir que no nos había ido tan mal; por lo menos no era como Los Ángeles, donde tenía que cuidarme de no morir a causa de algún pandillero loco que le diera por disparar en la calle, o de no ver a los ojos al traficante local si quería llegar sana a casa. Sí que le agradecí al destino que mi padre hubiera conseguido el trabajo como guardia forestal en esta zona, ya que quería llegar viva a mi graduación por lo menos.

Y había otras razones también ahora. Una de ellas el sobrino de los dueños de la tienda de deportes local; John Newton, tan alto y rubio que casi parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein.

Extrañamente, mi relación con Johny no molestaba para nada a Martín, quien se había convertido en un buen amigo. Sería justo reconocer que en realidad era mi mejor amigo, mucho más cercano que Johny en un comienzo. Ser el centro de la atención de todo el instituto en Forks nos había unido de formas que nunca hubiera creído posibles en otro escenario. Aunque nunca, jamás, fueran sentimientos románticos los que sintiera a su lado. Y lo más raro, él parecía sentirse de la misma forma, ya que nunca intentó ningún avance conmigo.

Y todo siguió así, hasta estos días en que comenzaba mi tercer año de instituto.

Porque llegaron ellos.

Los Cullen.

Había tenido noticias, como todos por supuesto. Mi padre se había hecho amigo de Charlie Swann, el jefe de policía, y éste le había informado de la llegada del nuevo doctor y su familia. En realidad papá me había dicho que el jefe se encontraba muy emocionado con la noticia, como si se tratara de gente muy conocida para él. Algo extraño, cuando menos, ya que todos en el pueblo sabían que era primera vez que los Cullen aparecían por aquí.

Uno de los rumores que más se habían extendido era el número de hijos que tenía la familia del doctor Cullen, ¡cinco! Y lo principal; todos habían sido adoptados. Un chisme que se extendió como pólvora encendida al saberse lo joven que era el matrimonio Cullen y que todos sus hijos ya eran adolescentes. También se decía que los acompañaba una pareja joven, compuesta de la hermana natural de uno de ellos y su novio. Al parecer se trataba de universitarios ya, que habían decidido quedarse una temporada junto con los Cullen.

Pero nada de eso me prepararía para el momento en que hicieron su aparición.

– _¡Hola morena!_ –me dijo Martín en español, al momento de bajarme de mi auto en el estacionamiento del instituto. No me llamaba la atención que llegara siempre temprano, ya que vivía muy cerca y podía irse y venirse caminando sin problemas. Era uno de los pocos estudiantes a los que no les gustaba conducir.

– _Pero que dark andas hoy_ –le respondí en el mismo idioma; sonriendo al verlo vestido con jeans, camisa y chaqueta negras.

– _Ando estrenando armadura para 'engrupir'_ –una manía incurable que poseía, siempre me hablaba con modismos de su país, muy difíciles de traducir.

Iba a preguntarle que quería decir, aunque su guiño travieso me daba pistas de lo que significaba, cuando todos los que nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento quedamos en silencio al escuchar el ruido de motores potentes, y pudimos ver llegar los automóviles.

Pero llamar automóvil al bólido gris plateado, y a su gemelo rojo, casi parecía una ofensa. Eran vehículos extraordinariamente llamativos, último modelo, y definitivamente hechos para carreteras que permitían una velocidad mucho mayor a la que imperaba en Forks.

– ¿Quiénes son esos? –pude pronunciar apenas, al ver a los ocupantes bajar de sus vehículos.

– Deben ser los Cullen. Carl, de Historia, me dijo que había escuchado a la secretaria del director diciendo que hoy empezaban sus clases. Parece que tomaron todas las avanzadas –me susurró rápidamente Martín en el oído, hablando en inglés esta vez.

Debía haberlo supuesto, pero no pude responderle. Eran, no podía pensar en una palabra mejor, hermosos. Increíble y casi insoportablemente hermosos; todos ellos, hombres y mujeres por igual. Me había quedado sin habla a causa de la impresión.

Los del automóvil escarlata fueron los primeros en bajar. Una pareja. Ella tenía el bello rostro de una elfo salida de la película del Señor de Los Anillos, moviéndose tan fluidamente que parecía bailar más que caminar. El chico que tomó su mano tiernamente era rubio, demasiado apuesto para ser verdad a pesar de cierto ademán nervioso que imperaba en sus facciones. Bastante alto y delgado aunque muy fuerte, de acuerdo a los músculos que mostraba la camisa ajustada que vestía.

Esperaron a que bajaran los ocupantes del vehículo plateado. Los del frente bajaron primero; un verdadero modelo masculino, de cabello color cobre peinado en picos medio desordenados. La increíblemente bella muchacha de melena oscura que venía en el asiento contiguo se bajó y puso a su lado rápidamente, con un paso suave y elegante; él la abrazó con tanta ternura que era obvio, para cualquiera, que su lazo era mucho, mucho más profundo que la amistad o que un simple noviazgo. Se veían tan perfectos, tan enamorados, que parecían la viva imagen de un aviso publicitario de San Valentín.

A pesar de lo hipnótico que eran los recién llegados me volví hacia Martín, ya que su silencio me había llamado la atención.

– ¿Qué...? –pude susurrar apenas al ver su expresión. Se encontraba boquiabierto. Parecía de verdad hechizado. Sin embargo algo me llamó la atención, y se trataba del hecho que su vista no se dirigía hacia los Cullens que ya estaban a la vista, si no los que todavía no salían del auto plateado.

Volví a observar a los recién llegados; por el lado del conductor, en la parte posterior, iba saliendo un muchacho de hermosa piel morena un poco más oscura que la mía. Muy, pero que muy guapo, de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, un chico que tenía toda la pinta de galán sudamericano.

El motivo de la reacción de Martín, por otra parte, había bajado ya y daba la vuelta para unirse al grupo.

Decir que la chica de cabello color cobre era hermosa no le haría justicia. Me dio un súbito ataque de envidia, a cualquier muchacha le hubiera pasado, especialmente al ver los bellísimos rasgos de estrella de cine juvenil. Un rostro por el cual una mujer hubiera vendido hasta su alma por tener. Además el rubor en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto tierno, como de niña, y la hacía aun más atractiva que la piel extremadamente pálida de los otros. La reacción de Martín me pareció bastante comprensible, a pesar de que la envidia me había tirado mi ánimo un poco abajo. Sí, debía reconocerlo, el aspecto de la chica me había dejado el ego por los suelos.

De pronto, el muchacho abrazado a la chica de cabello oscuro se volteó hacia nosotros. Se encontraban demasiado lejos para poder ver sus ojos, pero su mirada me dejó congelada. Sabía que con una belleza como esa a su lado no me miraría dos veces, pero era tan... nunca sabría como describirlo, ¿precioso? Su sonrisa de medio lado parecía decir que había leído en mi cara todo lo que había pensado de ellos, y eso me hizo sentir inesperadamente cohibida. Me di vuelta, para hablar con Martín y tratar de que el ataque de vergüenza súbita pasara. No me atrevería a voltear antes de eso.

La expresión de Martín había cambiado. Seguía mirando fijamente pero la expresión boquiabierta había desaparecido de su rostro. Ahora bajaba un poco la cabeza, pero era un ademán muy lejano de la sumisión. Me hizo acordar cuando un animal se preparaba para luchar, sin embargo, la sonrisa juguetona en su cara y el brillo travieso de sus ojos me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente.

Lo mismo que, seguramente, les pasaba a todos los estudiantes varones en el estacionamiento. Habían entrado en modalidad 'cazador', como mi amigo lo había definido una vez.

Y, obviamente, la presa sería la misma para todos. La chica de rizos cobrizos que le llegaban a la cintura. La única de los nuevos estudiantes que parecía no estar envuelta en una relación. Además, a pesar de su aspecto tan atrayente, los otros como que daban algo de miedo, pero no podía comprender exactamente el porqué. Rápidamente me di cuenta que los chicos no serían los únicos que se creerían cazadores; el galán moreno también iba a ser objeto de cada posible mirada coqueta, o gesto seductor, que las estudiantes de Forks pudieran hacer para lograr llamar su atención.

Una parte de mí, la envidiosa debía reconocer, decía que todos se comportaban como tarados babosos. Se me había olvidado, convenientemente, lo bien que me había sentido al ser yo la 'nueva' dos años atrás; ahora sólo podía decirme que una 'hottie' como la chica Cullen, de acuerdo a mi experiencia en L. A., debía tener un ego más grande que todo Forks, incluidos los bosques y montañas cercanas. Debía ser toda una Paris Hilton; una cabeza hueca y mimada que debía creer que le hacía un favor al mundo con sólo respirar.

Otra parte de mí, al darse cuenta de eso, se sintió repentinamente mal. Me había olvidado de Martín y su interés por la muchacha; una tipa así se lo iba a comer vivo, y escupir los pedazos después. De repente me entró un ataque de celos, al imaginar que hasta Johny se iba sentir atraído por ella. Y, aunque nunca había sido insegura de mi propio aspecto, me sentía incapaz de competir contra cualquiera de los Cullen, mucho menos contra la 'Barbie Ricitos'.

Martín me miró con gesto dudoso, cuando me separé de él rápidamente para dirigirme a clases. Era un chico listo, ya que no intentó preguntarme que pasaba, o talvez había visto algo en mi rostro enojado. Ni siquiera lo consideré.

– Lo más seguro es que siga babeando, mirando a la 'Barbie Ricitos' –me dije, dirigiendo hacia mi amigo, y a los demás chicos del instituto, todas las palabrotas en español que él me había enseñado una vez.

Oh, como me divertí pensando en hacer pedazos a la niña esa. Todas las pelis de terror y 'slashers' que había visto junto con Johny se pasearon en mi cabeza, sólo que con un detalle nuevo... la víctima siempre era la chica Cullen, y yo la descuartizador. Una verdadera estupidez, de la que me reí en cuanto la envidia bajó un poco al no ver a ninguno de ellos cerca.

Pero el destino guardaba una sorpresa.

Ya me encontraba en el laboratorio de Biología, mi primera clase de ese día, sentada sola en la mesa de trabajo. El año anterior Johny había sido mi pareja, pero debía reconocer que mi prospecto de novio no era precisamente la mayor lumbrera de Forks y había tenido que repetir el ramo, así que todavía no tenía compañero para mi tercer año de instituto.

Escuché un murmullo del profesor Pattkinson, el nuevo maestro de Biología, y levanté la cabeza cuando escuché mi nombre.

– Sólo hay un asiento disponible, junto a la señorita Renoir.

Pude ver el interés hirviendo en los ojos de todos, mientras mi boca se abría de la sorpresa, y un repentino ataque de hiel me revolvía el estómago.

– H... hola, me llamo... Renesmee Cullen –escuché decir, sin poder creer el tono tímido y cantarín de su voz, cuando la chica se sentó a mi lado.

¡'Barbie Ricitos' iba a ser mi compañera de laboratorio este año!


	3. Primer Día de Escuela

**Crepúsculo, Luna Carmesí**

Por Wolfrider

**Libro 1: Los Hijos de la Luna**

**Primer Día de Escuela**

Sabía que seríamos el centro de todas las miradas. Aunque era un hecho asumido, no se trataba de algo que me emocionara mucho que digamos. Mi padre y yo sonreímos al mismo tiempo, al momento de que mi disgusto por la atención que recibiríamos se hizo presente.

– No te sentías así en tus cumpleaños –dijo papá.

– ¿Qué... –alcanzó a decir mamá, antes de que mi mano se posara sobre la helada y perfecta piel de su mejilla. También ella sonrió, al enterarse de mi preocupación–. No es para tanto, Nessie –me dijo, con su voz suave y cantarina–, deberías haberme visto en mi primer día.

Mi padre no dijo nada pero una sonrisa torcida, la favorita de mamá, hizo aparición en su rostro. Por otro lado, el ceño de mi madre me reveló con claridad lo que ella hacía. Alejaba el escudo que protegía su mente, para que papá pudiera leérsela como lo hacía con todos los demás. A pesar de que habían practicado por años seguía siendo difícil para mi madre hacerlo, y lo lograba sólo por unos minutos cada vez.

– Si ustedes, pequeños, pueden dejar de bailar tango con sus lóbulos frontales un momento... –dijo Nahuel, para continuar en español–, _creo que sería mejor que nos apuráramos un poco, o la bebé llegara tarde a su primer día de colegio_.

Dentro de todo, al ver como nos quedaban mirando al momento de estacionar, no pude decirle a Nahuel la respuesta irónica que había preparado. Me vino un ligero ataque de nervios. No era lo mismo conocer a tantos que conocían, y compartían en muchos casos, el secreto de mi familia; como conocer a estos humanos que no tenían ni idea de quienes, o que, éramos.

Ese también era uno de los principales motivos por el cual había insistido en venir al instituto, una vez que el desarrollo de mi cuerpo hubiera alcanzado la madurez y mis rápidos cambios quedaran permanentemente estabilizados. Quería conocer otras personas; seres humanos que no necesariamente tuvieran que soportar el peso del secreto, como lo hacían mis amigos de la reserva quileute. O como lo hacía Charlie, mi abuelo materno, quien pese a no estar enterado de toda la verdad sabía perfectamente que existía algo raro en nuestra familia, dado mi extraordinariamente acelerado crecimiento.

Era lo malo de pertenecer a una familia de vampiros; aunque en el caso de Nahuel y yo se tratara de híbridos, ya que nuestras madres nos trajeran al mundo todavía siendo humanas. Miré a mamá. Y algo como un nudo se me atravesó en la garganta al recordar la historia de Nahuel.

Mi padre había logrado salvar la vida de mi madre, convirtiéndola en una de su especie, una vampira.

Nahuel no tuvo la suerte de que su padre amara a su madre. Y siempre había cargado con la culpa de la muerte de aquella que había dado todo por él. No era de extrañar que no demostrara simpatía por su padre, al momento en que nos enteramos que los Vulturi, la realeza vampírica, lo había ejecutado como sentencia por sus 'experimentos' con mujeres humanas.

Mis pensamientos volvieron al momento en que me encontraba.

Mi tíos, Alice y Jasper, habían salido de su automóvil. La gracia de Alice al caminar era tal que no pude evitar sentirme torpe. Mi tío Jasper, por otro lado, era el perfecto acompañante para ella, caminando con la sutileza de un ágil felino.

– Tu don parece haber funcionado perfectamente –se dirigió mi padre a Nahuel al momento en que Alice y Jasper se acercaban. Me di cuenta que estaba leyendo las mentes de las personas en el estacionamiento, al ver su mirada.

– ¿Esperabas otra cosa? Edward, me extrañas –respondió Nahuel con un tinte jactancioso, pero bromista, en su voz–. Como si fuera la primera vez que les salvo el trasero a los Cullen.

Mi madre levantó una ceja y susurró tan bajo que ningún humano, aun encontrándose a nuestro lado, podría haberla escuchado:

– _Siempre eres tan humilde_._ Como que no te hubiéramos agradecido lo suficiente tu ayuda frente a los Vulturis._

– Deberías respetar los años, Bella –le respondió Nahuel, con un guiño–. _Y debo felicitarte, tu español ha mejorado mucho. Me gustaría saber de donde sacas el tiempo para practicar con lo ocupada que te encuentras por las noches, ¿o no era eso de lo que conversabas con Rosalie el otro día?_

Mamá no respondió, a sabiendas que la insinuación de Nahuel iba a desembocar en alguna clase de discusión acerca de su vida sexual. Algo que ella no discutiría en mi presencia aunque amenazaran con destruir el mundo entero frente a sus ojos. Lo dejé pasar; total, me parecía haber escuchado por ahí que para una madre una nunca deja de ser una niña pequeña. Especialmente siendo hija única como era mi caso.

Me resigné a que debería seguir siendo su princesita por un par de años más, antes de que me viera como a una mujer. Pero tenía paciencia, siempre la tuve en todo lo relacionado a mis padres. Ventajas de saber que a mis ciento cincuenta años seguiría siendo tan joven como en mi primer día de instituto.

Mi tren de pensamientos tomó un camino diferente, al momento en que bajaba del automóvil, y se dirigió hacia los sentimientos que habían nacido por Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo, el líder de una de las manadas de hombres lobos que protegían la reserva La Push. Él siempre había estado a mi lado, desde que tenía memoria; me parecía que conocía su rostro mejor que el mío y lo quería más que a nadie en mi familia, con la excepción de mis padres. Sin embargo nuestra relación estaba cambiando, eso podía sentirlo. Cada vez sentía más necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentir como sus manos ardientes acariciaban mi mejilla tiernamente, de sentir su voz ronca cerca de mí.

Tuve suerte de que tía Alice me enseñara a bloquear mis pensamientos, para que papá no supiera el tipo de imágenes que se me aparecían al pensar en Jacob. Estaba claro que mis padres se volverían locos si se enteraban del calibre de dichos pensamientos.

La mirada dudosa de papá me hizo reaccionar, y el nerviosismo que sentía por mi primer día de clases volvió a inundarme. Una salvada milagrosa. Sí que debía poner más cuidado a mis pensamientos; no era mi intención, para nada, que papá se peleara con Jacob por causa mía.

– ¿Pasa algo, amor? –preguntó mamá, en dirección a mi padre.

– Sólo que recordé porque nunca me gustó esta parte de mi vida –le respondió mi papá con algo de disgusto en su voz–. Las mentes de estos niños son tan... 'ruidosas'. Especialmente la de los chicos, y todos están dirigidos hacia lo mismo.

Mamá no dijo nada. Sabía a que se refería papá, y yo también.

Nahuel, como siempre, tenía que salir con una de las suyas:

– No me vas a decir que están todos fijándose en Bella, ¿no? ¿O me vas a salir que estás asustado? Talvez Bella se haya aburrido de un viejito que tiene más de ciento diez años de edad, y quiera ver si encuentra su '_tua cantante' _entre estos mocosos_._

Mi mamá le siseó como un gato enojado, mientras papá lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ninguno de nosotros, al momento de conocerlo años atrás y saber acerca la triste historia de su madre, se podía haber imaginado que una vez entrado en confianza Nahuel fuera alguien de hacer bromas. Sin embargo este hecho había logrado que se hiciera muy amigo de mi tío Emmet. Para decir la verdad, parecía que en una vida anterior debieron haber sido hermanos de verdad. Eran iguales de pesados con sus malas bromas.

Y además era listo, ya que ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente hacerle ese tipo de bromas a tía Alice. Se había dado cuenta que Jasper lo haría pedazos si lo intentaba siquiera.

– No es Bella en quien se fijaron todos –habló mi papá, lentamente–. No es que no les atraiga, o Alice, pero se dan cuenta de que están 'emparejadas'; parece que por instinto supieran cual es la única chica del grupo a la que podrían acercarse sin peligro –le dio una mirada rápida a Nahuel, sin que éste se diera cuenta, y sonrió de forma enigmática.

Me sonrojé. Sabía que era bonita, tanto Jacob como mi familia me lo decían siempre, pero era algo muy diferente saber que otras personas, fuera de mis conocidos, me encontraran tan atractiva. Tal vez nunca sería tan hermosa como tía Rosalie o como mamá, eso era imposible, pero sí más que suficiente para atraer a Jacob.

Mi padre volvió a mirarme. Y esta vez no se me ocurría nada para salir del atolladero.

– Uno de esos dos chicos me está haciendo sentir molesto –dijo tío Jasper, dirigiéndose a tía Alice en un susurro que todos pudimos oír–. La morena parece fascinada con nosotros, y está muy envidiosa al mismo tiempo. Parece algo normal. Pero ese muchacho...

– Sí –respondió mi papá, contestando lo que mi tío había dejado de expresar.

Mi padre, todavía abrazado a mamá, volteó a ver a la pareja de muchachos. Con mi visión periférica me di cuenta perfectamente como brillaban los ojos de la chica morena, fijos en el rostro de mi padre. Era fácil reconocer que él la había fascinado, como hacía involuntariamente, al ver que la muchacha volvía el rostro hacia su amigo, súbitamente avergonzada.

– ¿Qué es lo que va mal? –preguntó mamá.

– El muchachito de lentes se parece algo a tu padre –respondió mi papá, sin dejar de mirar hacia los chicos al otro lado del estacionamiento–. Eso está poniendo nervioso a Jasper. Con el nuevo alcance que tiene su habilidad, es molesto que el chico parezca envuelto en una neblina. Sólo puedo leer sus pensamientos en una forma general, pero es obvio cual es el camino por el que se dirigen sus intenciones.

El tono de voz de mi padre me hizo sentir cohibida. Giré mi cabeza imperceptiblemente, sólo lo suficiente para observar a esos muchachos otra vez. La chica se marchaba, con un obvio gesto de enojo en su rostro. No era muy alta, tal vez incluso más baja que yo, de curvas pronunciadas pero elegantes. Apenas pude ver su cara, ya que caminó muy rápido hacia la entrada al edificio detrás suyo, pero me pareció bastante bonita para una humana.

La expresión, entre traviesa y desafiante, del muchacho me hizo sonreír. Era un poco más bajo que mi padre, delgado, y sus anteojos ópticos parecían ocultar unos ojos de color verde, o así parecía. El brillo del día reflejándose en sus lentes no me permitió observarlos bien. No sabría decir si era guapo o no, lucía 'normal', o eso es lo que hubiera dicho en otra oportunidad. Su ropa, en cambio, sí que me llamó la atención. Negra por completo desde la cabeza a los pies, sin embargo no me dio la impresión de pertenecer a ninguna tribu urbana especial, y para nada se veía como esos 'góticos' de los que había leído por Internet, y de los cuales tío Emmet, Nahuel y yo nos reíamos al recordar el concepto que tenían de 'vampiros'.

Lo que me había hecho sonreír era que me miraba como si quisiera almorzarme. Algo muy gracioso. Si no fuera por lo singular de mi familia de vampiros, que habían rechazado el alimentarse de sangre humana, quien hubiera terminado como mi postre hubiera sido él. Y en esa situación me hubiera gustado saber si seguía viendo con esos ojos tan desafiantes.

Me dio algo de risa el imaginar como sería su expresión al verme saltar más de diez metros en el aire, o que él podía vaciar una pistola completa sobre mí sin causarme más daño que un enrojecimiento ligero en la piel. Ni siquiera debía llegar a eso. Sólo con gruñirle, o ver a Jacob, y ese chico de seguro mojaría sus pantalones.

La risa de papá me reveló que él también había encontrado muy interesante la idea.

– Deberíamos ir a clase mejor –dijo mi mamá. Ella también había sonreído cuando puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le compartí mis 'esperanzas' para con el muchacho de anteojos.

– Si quieren, Bella, Edward, puedo hacer que el muchacho ni recuerde que nos vio. A lo mejor hago que camine hasta Canadá, sería una buena broma.

– Y Carlisle haría que le regaláramos hasta mi nueva moto para compensarlo por eso. No gracias, con una vez basta –le respondió tío Jasper, con un tono ácido al recordar una de las bromas que Nahuel había hecho con su don de imprimir pensamientos en los demás, y la reacción de mi abuelo vampiro para indemnizar a la pobre víctima humana del comportamiento de Nahuel.

Al momento en que Nahuel sopesaba la respuesta de mi tío, con una sonrisa casi malévola en su rostro moreno, pude escuchar la voz asustada de mi tía Alice.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra, Nahuel! Si pierdo mi Porsche amarillo por tu culpa me va a importar un comino lo que nos ayudaste contra los Vulturis. ¡Te sacaré el hígado usando una cuchara sin filo si intentas lo que estoy viendo!

La sonrisa de Nahuel se congeló en el rostro al ver la expresión de tía Alice. Afortunadamente todo quedó en nada, como ocurría casi siempre que a mi 'primo' pensaba en ese tipo de bromas y tía Alice le regañaba por anticipado. Aunque, de espaldas a Nahuel, mi tía me guiñó el ojo sonriendo pícara.

Para que iba a negarlo, a ella también le gustaba bromear con la más reciente adhesión a la familia Cullen.

Volví a chequear el estacionamiento con la vista, rápidamente, y volví a ver al chico de negro. Se había alejado de donde se encontraba antes, y ahora apoyaba la espalda contra una pared, pero su mirada era la misma y seguía fija en mí, con una sonrisa de medio lado parecida a la que ponía mi papá a veces. No supe porque pero me arreglé el cabello, mirándolo fijo al hacerlo.

Para que iba a negarlo, me llamaba la atención. No sabía si era por ese look oscuro, tan diferente a los otros muchachos que habíamos visto, o por su expresión. Había algo en su rostro que me recordaba a Jacob. Algo en sus ojos ocultos, algo que no podía definir.

Mis padres no dijeron palabra, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia una de las entradas al instituto. Tía Alice, tío Jasper y Nahuel se dirigieron hacia sus clases, mientras nosotros nos demorábamos un par de segundos más.

Habíamos ensayado durante varios días el que yo los tratara como mis 'hermanos mayores', dada la cercanía de edad que aparentábamos físicamente, pero aun así me seguía molestando el tener que llamarlos por sus nombres.

– Bella –dije, muriéndome por decirle mamita–. Me toca Biología dos.

– Es por allá –me respondió, con su dedo índice mostrándome la dirección correcta. Se me acercó, besándome en la mejilla, y me susurró rápidamente–. Tranquila. Tu padre estará pendiente de todo, tú sólo trata de pasarlo bien.

Mi papá sólo me dijo en voz baja:

– Sólo ten un poco de cuidado con la chica morena que vimos. Se llama Danielle Renoir, y se siente bastante envidiosa de ti, trata de evitar problemas.

– Sí pa... Edward –le respondí.

Me volví hacia el lugar donde tendría la primera clase de instituto de mi vida; sabía bien que las materias no serían problema, después de haber tenido de tutores a mi padre y a mi abuelo Carlisle, pero me sentí algo nerviosa de nuevo. Sería la primera vez que mis padres no estarían conmigo al conocer gente nueva.

El laboratorio de Biología me pareció, en una palabra, como si fuera un salón con juegos de química para niños de primaria; para nada podía compararse con el equipamiento que poseía mi abuelo Carlisle en su casa, todo estaba un poco desfasado, bastante si tenía que decir la verdad. El salón amarillo me pareció extraño, tal vez porque sentí las miradas de todos en mí cuando entré. Era algo pequeño, y a pesar de que no habrían más de veinticinco alumnos no había ningún espacio libre; excepto por uno.

– ¡Esto sí que es suerte, y justo en mi primer día acá! –pensé amargamente, cuando el profesor me indicó quien iba a ser mi compañera de laboratorio.

La chica morena del estacionamiento.

No sé porque, pero sentí que mi piel casi invulnerable no me protegería del fuego furioso de sus ojos marrón oscuro. Tragué saliva, intentando que la situación no me afectara, mucho.

– H... hola, me llamo... Resnemee Cullen –dije, tartamudeando sin querer al sentarme al lado de la chica.

Me pareció que la chica vaciló un segundo al escuchar mi voz, sin embargo, su mal humor seguía siendo muy evidente en el frío que mostraba su respuesta:

– Danielle.

– Parece que vamos a ser compañeras este semestre.

– ¡Wow! Pero que talento para resaltar lo obvio tienes, Barbie.

Me quedé helada al escuchar el tono ácido de su burla. La sensación fue, no sabría describirla bien, como si hubiera saltado de un avión para estrellarme contra una pared de acero irrompible. Sentí como el enfado me calentaba las mejillas, y a duras penas pude reprimir el impulso de arrojar a mi nueva compañera contra una de las ventanas.

¡Cielos! Talvez yo no fuera tan fuerte como tío Emmet; o tan rápida como Leah, o tan ágil como tía Alice, pero podía volver cada hueso de esa chica en papilla sin esfuerzo. Por un segundo, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, acaricié la fantasía de beberme hasta la última gota de su sangre. A ver si podía decir sus burlas cuando su piel se quedara blanca y fría, y su corazón se detuviera repentinamente. Un breve ataque de sed llenó mi garganta momentáneamente.

Su reacción me había tomado por sorpresa, completamente. Nadie, excepto talvez los Vulturis, de entre todos los que conocía me había tratado así en mi vida. Siempre había podido ganarme fácilmente a la gente a mi alrededor, ¿qué sucedía ahora? El enojo pareció envolverme por completo y sentí como mi mano temblaba, imperceptiblemente para que la chica lo viera, al apretar mi puño con fuerza.

Pensé en mi familia, en como debía guardar el secreto, y logré controlarme con un gran esfuerzo. Sólo me permití dedicarle una mirada muy envenenada a la chica. Danielle me la sostuvo por un momento pero terminó por bajar sus ojos; pareció asustarse por lo que vio en mí, aunque todavía se encontraba muy malhumorada.

Le di gracias al cielo que había suficiente sangre de vampiro en mí como para mostrarme amenazadora cuando quería. Me puse a mirar hacia fijamente el frente del salón, en dirección hacia el profesor, mientras en mi interior algo me dijo que insistir en venir al instituto talvez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

No hablamos por el resto de la clase, intercambiando el gastado microscopio en silencio al momento de realizar el ejercicio dictado por el profesor. Anotó cada respuesta sin dignarse darme una mirada; eso me hizo pensar que, o era una chica inteligente para una estudiante normal ya que no necesitaba ayuda, o demasiado orgullosa para pedirla.

Ninguna de esas opciones me hizo mucha ilusión, especialmente si tenía que aguantarla por todo un semestre cuando menos.

La hora de clases terminó finalmente. El timbre sonó, y a duras penas pude moverme a velocidad normal para un humano para alejarme de Danielle.

Mi siguiente clase era Aritmética III.

Mi mente seguía llena de furia contra la chica morena. Además seguía esforzándome en mantener la fachada de ser un humano normal, por lo que caminaba con la vista pegada al piso mientras rumiaba formas de hacer pedazos a Danielle. Eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para tropezar con alguien que iba entrando rápidamente y uno de mis libros se deslizó de entre mis manos. Instintivamente alcancé a tomarlo antes de que tocara el piso.

Al levantar la vista me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Seguramente me había movido demasiado rápido para un humano. La había pifiado, totalmente.

– ¡Wow! Que reflejos tan buenos tienes.

Me encontré con unos agradables ojos verde pardos, semiocultos por unas gafas ópticas, los mismos que prácticamente me habían comido una hora antes. No sabía que hacer. Mi primer día con humanos y ya arriesgaba todo el trabajo que hacía mi familia para pasar inadvertida; definitivamente no había sido buena idea el que quisiera venir a este lugar.

Pero los ojos sólo reflejaban admiración por mi habilidad. No vi sospechas de ningún tipo, aunque sí, naturalmente, algo de sorpresa.

– ¿Estás... bien? –me preguntó el chico de negro. Su acento me reveló que él debía ser extranjero, ya que hablaba en forma similar a como lo hacía Nahuel, aunque su entonación era mucho más marcada. Su sonrisa de medio lado tembló, como si súbitamente se encontrara demasiado nervioso para sostenerla.

– Sí, no hay problema.

– Oye, disculpa el tropezón, no... me fijé por donde iba –dijo con voz dudosa, me pareció que debía haber olvidado que decir–. Eh... ¿eres nueva aquí, verdad?

Alcé una ceja en forma irónica como contestación. No se trataba de alguien muy creativo si eso era todo lo que se le ocurría para meterme conversación. Mi muda respuesta le hizo enrojecer y, secretamente, eso me causó gracia. La fachada de chico atrevido, mostrada en el estacionamiento, se hacía pedazos a cada segundo, mostrándome que en realidad parecía ser alguien bastante tímido.

En ese instante, después de que el momento de distracción había pasado y la ráfaga de aire del ventilador detrás de mí se apagó, fue que percibí su aroma.

El impacto fue como si me golpeara una bola de demolición, mientras el ardor en mi garganta me hacía creer que alguien había vertido fuego dentro de ella.

Sabía bien que, siendo una medio vampira, mi necesidad de sangre humana no podía compararse con la de mis padres. Pero el aroma del tipo de lentes me volvió loca; nunca, ni siquiera la primera vez que me vi expuesta al olor de un humano, había sentido tanto deseo de beber la sangre de alguien. Casi me lanzó sobre él, como hacía sobre los ciervos de los que me alimentaba, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero algo raro sucedió. Algo en lo profundo del olor logró hacerme controlar casi de inmediato. No era algo que me rechazara, no podía explicarlo, tal vez era parecido a lo que mis padres sentían cuando captaban el aroma de los licántropos quileutes. Sin embargo la sensación no era parecida a lo que me habían explicado. Esto se trataba de algo muy diferente.

– ¡Nessie! –mi mamá se encontraba en el pasillo, esperándome. Habíamos tomado la misma clase para ese horario–. Vamos a llegar tarde.

– Sí... Bella –le respondí, todavía algo aturdida por mi encuentro con el chico de negro.

Sin embargo no alcancé a irme, ya que el muchacho me tomó del brazo. Su apretón no era molesto, para nada, ya que apenas podía si sentir su fuerza. Tampoco debía temer que nuestra fachada estuviera en peligro, ya que la temperatura de mi piel ya no era tan alta como cuando nací y era, ahora, apenas un par de grados más que un humano normal. Sin embargo su gesto me había molestado, y mucho. No era por su atrevimiento, si no que ese movimiento había conseguido que mi garganta ardiera nuevamente. No podía soportar la sensación que él despertaba en mí. Esa despiadada sed que se apagaba de inmediato, involuntariamente, como si yo ya no fuera la dueña de mi propia persona.

Pude ver, en el reflejo producido en sus anteojos, que mi voz reflejaba perfectamente el frío que mostraba mi cara:

– ¡Suéltame! Voy a llegar atrasada por tu culpa.

– P... Perdona... yo... sólo quería saber... tu nombre –dijo soltándome al tiempo que su rostro pálido enrojecía aun más que antes. Sus ojos se clavaron en el piso.

– Me llamo Renesmee –dije con voz cortante, caminando rápidamente donde mamá esperaba. Me di cuenta perfectamente que lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, pero ya no aguantaba más su presencia.

Mi madre no miró al chico, al momento de que me acercaba a ella. Ella me pasó el brazo por los hombros, y me guió hacia la siguiente clase.

– ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó en voz muy baja. No le respondí, pero puse mis dedos un momento sobre su mejilla para que ella entendiera lo que había sucedido, y el miedo que sentí de haber arruinado todo–. ¡Oh! Lo entiendo mi amor, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, para hablar con tu padre con más calma. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, encontraremos la manera de ver que hacer con esto.

A pesar de que nos habíamos alejado, pude distinguir que el chico y Danielle estaban discutiendo en voz alta. Me volteé un segundo, justo para ver como la chica caminaba rápidamente hacia el otro lado del pasillo. El muchacho de negro, mi demonio personal, pareció que iba a seguirla. Sin embargo, por un segundo se detuvo y miró en mi dirección.

Se había sacado los anteojos y pude ver claramente, a pesar de la distancia, como sus ojos cambiaban del enfado a la vergüenza. Hizo un gesto con su boca y bajó la cabeza antes de caminar en la misma dirección que Danielle había tomado. En ese instante me sentí rara. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan avergonzado? Talvez fuera inclusive más tímido de lo que mostró antes, o pensaba que me había ofendido de alguna manera. Un maldito tonto. No se había dado cuenta del peligro que corrió estando tan cerca de mí. No quise pensar en como lo hubiera matado por su sangre, sin importarme nada, si no hubiera podido controlarme tan rápido de esa manera tan extraña.

No quería fallarle a mis padres. A mi familia. Sabía que nadie me condenaría, y por supuesto que Jacob me ayudaría, pero no creía poder soportar la vergüenza que sentiría por mi debilidad si mataba a ese chico. No después de conocer finalmente la historia de papá, y como se había sobrepuesto a la sed que la sangre de mamá despertaba en él mientras todavía era humana. Ni menos cuando había sido yo la que había insistido en volver tan pronto a Forks, ya que deseaba que mi primera vez en el instituto fuera en el pueblo donde había nacido.

Mi madre se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía mi vista, y también le dio una mirada al muchacho que se alejaba. Me extrañó ver la dureza reflejada en los dorados ojos de mamá. Parecía que veía a un enemigo. Era la misma expresión con que veía a los Vulturis cuando vinieron por nosotros seis años atrás. Furia y hielo en el brillo de sus ojos dorados.

Y en ese preciso momento, al recordar a la realeza vampírica, vino a mí la respuesta. El motivo por el cual el deseo por la sangre de ese chico se apagaba tan rápido y me había permitido controlarme de matarlo en ese momento. No podía creerlo cuando me di cuenta.

No era algo que alguien perteneciente a una familia de vampiros pudiera sentir, por lo menos no con mucha frecuencia, tratándose de seres que éramos poco menos que indestructibles. En verdad, sólo una vez había experimentado esa misma sensación, en la oportunidad en que creí que me separaría para siempre de mis padres. Un sentimiento que me había golpeado tan fuerte en esa ocasión como la salvaje sed en esta.

La suculenta fragancia de la sangre del muchacho, que me hacía desear desgarrarle el cuello para beberla, también me causaba otra cosa al mismo tiempo.

Su aroma me daba... terror.


End file.
